Feelings
by legendary.hacker
Summary: Tsukasa and Mimiru are just starting to realize that they have feelings for each other, but what will happen when Subaru becomes jelous? !FINNISHED!
1. Waiting by the river

HI! This is my first fiction ever, so I hope you like it! I would enjoy reveiws! Some of the characters might be a little OOC, excprcially Subaru.

{thinking} "talking" ((author's Note's))

DISCLAIMER: I do not own .hackor any of the characters.

((In my story Tsukasa will be a guy, o.k.?))

**Feelings**: Chapter 1; Waiting by the River

Mimiru sat under a tree, waiting for Tsukasa to show up. He had told her to wait here in Mac Anu for him.

She knew that he would show up, though. Tsukasa had never ditched her.

The tree that Mimiru was sitting under was next to a river. Boats would pass by , and Mimiru could see some players on the boats. As she was watching,a boat with Subaru on it floated by.

"Hey! Subaru! Over here!" Mimiru shouted, and waved her hand.

Subaru turned to face Mimiru and gave her a look of disgust and turned back around.

Mimiru slowly lowered her hand, as a puzzeled look crossed her face. {What was that all about?} She wondered. She was so deep in thought,that she didn't even notice Tsukasa come up behund her.

"Hey Mimiru." Tsukasa said.

Mimiru let out a little cry before turning to see Tsukasa laughing.

"You jumped a foot in the air!" Tsukasa said trying not to laugh, but not doing a very good job of it.

"It wasn't funny. You scared me." Mimiru said. "By the way, where are we going today Tsukasa?"

"We could go explore a dungeon I found." Tsukasa said.

Mimiru stood up. "Alright let's go!"

Both of them gated off together to the dungeon, but what they didn't know,was that some one was following them.

TO BE CONTINUED..............

((A/N: So did you like it so far? I decided to be evil so i left some chiff hangers, but don't worry, they will all be answered in the next chapter! I also promise that the next chapter will be much longer! Please R&R to tell me how you liked the story!))


	2. Twisted Dungeon of Mazes Part 1

Hi, It's me again! Iv'e got a total of (drums, please!) 3 reviews!!! In response to one of my reviews; I am quite sorry that my spelling is bad. I do not have such a good grade in spelling. If my spelling becomes to hard to read, please notify me vi-a-vi reveiws. I am also aware that that Tsukasa is a girl in the real world,but it would just not go with my plot. Subaru will be OOC.

{thinking} "talking" ((author's note's))

DISCLAIMER: I do not own .hack, or any of the characters. (I wish I did:( )

((some of this chapter will be told in Mimiru's POV))

**Feelings**: Chapter 2; Twisted Dungeon of Mazes _Part 1_

"So Tsukasa, where are we any way?" MImiru asked. It was a very dark dungeon, illumanated by only a few torches which were hung allong the walls.

Tsukasa's eyes were still ajusting to the darkness. "We're in the Twisted Dungeon of Mazes." ((I made that place up;p ))

They walked down the dimmly lit hallway when they came upon their fist monster. "'Bout time we got some action!" MImiru said as she pulled her sword off her back. She and Tsukasa stood reay for action while the large mass of data turned into a monster.

Mimiru ran at the monster with her sword, as Tsukasa said some spells, and in no time, the monster dissapeared.

Mimiru leaned against her sword. "We make a good team, huh Tsukasa?" Tsukasa gave her a little smile. "Yeah." He said.

They walked for a while longer, taking turns and coming to dea ends and forks in the road.

"Now I know why they call it the Twisted Dungeon of Mazes." Mimiru said. Tsukasa chuckled. "I wonder which way the end is." He said. "Which ever way the end is, I'm sure there will be monsters." Mimiru replyed.

The two made a turn,and ended up in a narow hallway. As they were walking down the hallway, they came upon two masses of Data.

"Two-on-two, huh?"Tsukasa said. He and Mimiru stood ready to attack the moment the monsters appeared.

One of the monsters darted around behind them.

Tsukasa and Mimiru stood back to back,each facing a monster. "You ready Mimiru?" he asked. "Oh yeah." She replyed.

They both attacked their monster, but it was a rough battle. In the end both Mimiru and Tukasa needed healing potions. They both slumped down against the wall to take a break.

"That was a good fight, Mimiru." Tsukasa said he leaned his staff againt the wall,and leaned back.

"Yeah. Those monsters were alot tougher than that fist one, though." she replyed. She lay her sword down next to her so she could lean against the wall with othe being uncomfortable. She brought her hands up over to stretch, and then brought them down. Her left hand landed next to her sword,but her right hand landed on top of Tsukasa's, which was on the ground.

Mimiru's face turned red as she blushed. "S-sorry, Tsukasa." She said. She could feel her heart beat in her chest. {Why do I feel this way?} she thought {All I did was acidentally put my hand on top of his.} Mimiru started to lift her hand off of Tsukasa's.

"Don't be sorry." Tsukasa said as her took her hand. Mimiru's heart skipped a beat. {He's holding my hand!} she thougt. Her blush deepened. She looked at him. Tsukasa smiled at her. Mimiru's heart skipped another beat, and she smiled back.

{How come I am feeling this way about Tsukasa? Is it beacuse...no, It can't be...can it?} Mimiru thought as she stared into his Violet eyes.

Tukasa looked at her smile. He blushed a pink. He loved her smile. {Do I really feel this way about Mimiru?} Tukasa thought. He stared into her red-brown eyes.((I think that's the color. Please correct me if I'm wrong.))

Mimiru them stood up. "We should continue." She said.

Tsukasa stood up. He noded . Mimiru realized he was still holding her hand. She blushed, and picked up her sword. Tsukasa grabbed his staff.

As they rounded the corner at the end of the hallway, they saw Subaru, leaning against a wall. Mimiru wanted to ask her about erlier today, but then decided that she could ask her later.

"Oh, hello Tsukasa!" Subaru said as she walked over to them. "I didn't realize you were here!" Subaru really had realized that they were here, she was the one who had followed them.Subaru saw them holding hands,but pretended that she didn't. "Why don't you come with me? We could make a party and battle the monsters together."

{That girl realy makes me mad! She acts like she doesn't know I'm here!} Mimiru thought.{And why is she being so nice to Tsukasa all of a sudden?!?}

"Um, I guess so, Mimiru do you want to go with Subaru?" Tsukasa asked as her turned towrds Mimiru.

"Oh, um, sure." She said. {Wait! What am I saying? It's too late to change my mind now though.}

"Oh good!" Subaru said They quickly created a party between the three of them,and continued through the maze."I was getting lonely, wandering through the maze alone." Subaru said as she placed herself between Tsukasa and Mimiru, causing them to let go of each other's hands. Mimiru was mad,although she did not show it. {I'm trapped in a maze with Subaru. Great. I just hope we get to the end soon.}

Subaru was talking to Tsukasa, and Mimiru was fighting the urge to scream when they came upon their first monster. Mimiru took care of it quickly, and they moved on. Tsukasa got rid of the next monster. When the third monster came, it was Subaru's turn.

She swung her axe at it a cupple times. {I think I'll play a little 'damsel in distress'.} she thought. Subaru let the moster take a good punch at her that sent her skidding against the ground away from the monster.

Tsukasa rushed up to Subaru "Are you o.k. Subaru?" he asked as he knelt down over her.

{Perfect.} Subaru thought. "Well, it hurts to move." Subaru said putting on a fake help-me-i'm-hurt look.

"Mimiru, can you defeat the monster? I'll heal Subaru." Tsukasa said.

"Yeah, sure." Mimiru said. For a second or two they just stood there staring at eachother, then Mimiru turned away to kill the monster. She ran at it, and slashed it with her sword. It disapeared instantly. She turned twords Subaru who was standing up next to Tsukasa.

"Hey Subaru, That monster was easy to defeat, What happened?" Mimiru asked, looking at Subaru.

"It--uh...it...just...caught me off guard." Subaru replyed quickly. A little too quickly. Mimiru was suspicious.

TO BE CONTINUED...((In Part 2))

((A/N: Hi again! How did you like it? This chapter was long! Yay! Chapter 3: Twisted Dungeon of mazes _Part 2_, ill be up shortly. That one will not be as long. Please R&R! Bye!))


	3. Twisted Dungeon of Mazes Part 2

Hi! This is Twisted Dungeon of Mazes, _Part 2_! I hope you liked Part 1. I now have...6 reveiws!!!! Yay! I know that my chapters have been short, but This chapter will be short too.XP Chapter 4 will be longer, promise! My spelling is not very good,so if I mis-spell too many words,please tell me. I've said it before,just saying it again, Subaru will be OOC.

{thinking} "talking" ((author's notes))

DISCLAIMER: I do not own .hack, or any of it's characters.(It would be cool if i did.)

((Now, onward to Part 2!!!))

**Feelings**: Chapter 3; Twisted Dungeon of Mazes _Part 2_

{She could have pretended to be in trouble.} Mimiru thought. After Subaru had made a big deal about being attacked by a monster that was easy to beat, the three had continued through the Maze.

"I think we're getting close to the end of this Maze." Tsukasa said. "I think your right." Mimiru said.

As they rounded the next corner, They could see a data mass where a monster was,and right behind the monster was the end of the Maze.

"I'll get rid of this one." Mimiru said as she took out her sword, and steeped forward. "Wait Mimiru," Tsukasa said "This is the last monster, it's probably going to be harder to beat than the other monsters. you moght need some help."

"It's o.k. I can take on this monster myself." Mimiru said.

She ran forward, and the data formed into a monster. She slashed it with her sword a cupple times. {Tsukasa was right,this monster is harder to beat. Maybe I should ask for help...no, I can't I'm going to take down this monster by myself.} Just then, out of the corner of her eye, she saw Subaru and Tukasa. Subaru was talking to him, and Tsukasa was looking very uncomfortable. Subaru moved closer to Tsukasa, and he scooted away from her.{Subaru....} But Mimiru didn't get to finish her thought.

"Mimiru, look out!!!" Tukasa yelled.

"Huh,what?" Mimiru turned her head just in time to see the monster hit her with full force. {I was...not focused on the battle.} The force of the hit threw Mimiru against one of the Maze's walls.

"Mimiru!" Tuskasa yelled as he ran over to her. "Mimiru, are you o.k.?"

"Ts...Tsukasa." Mimiru said. She had lost alot of her HP. "Shhh. Don't talk. I'll heal you." Tsukasa said. He said a healing spell. He said a spell, and Mimiru glowed blue.((I'm not sure if there really is a spell like that.))"You should be fine now." Mimiru sat up. "Thank you Tuskasa." she said. "How about we beat this monster, together?" Tuskasa nodded. "Sure."

They attacked the monster and quickly defeated it. A box appeared where the Monster disapeared. "I wonder what it is." Subaru said now coming up behind them. "Well? Open it!" she said." Tsukasa opened the lid. "It's just three healing potions." he said. They each took a potion. "I guess that's it." Mimiru said. They deleted their party, and gated back to Mac Anu.

They appeared in the Mac Anu server in front of the Chaos Gate. A little flashing mail icon appeared abouve Subaru's haed. "I've got to go to a CC Corporation meeting, I'll see you guys later!" She said as she gated off.

"I've got to go too." Mimiru said. "It's dinner time."

"Wait." Tsukasa said. "Meet me under the tree tomorrow again."

"O.k." Mimiru said as she logged off, "See you then!"

TO BE CONTINUED...

((A/N: Did you like this Chapter? I know it was kind of short, but the next chapter will be longer. Tell me what you think about this Chapter. Bye for now!))


	4. Subaru's revenge: part 1

HI! I am sooooooooooooooooooo sorry that I didn't update sooner! You guys probly hate me now.xx Well, I have 9 reviews!!!YAY!! Anyways, It's going to be hard for me to update, with school and all, but I'll try! This one will be short :(. Next chapter will be MUCH more eventful. Now, onward!

thinking "talking" ((author's note's))

DISCLAIMER: I do not own .hack, or any of the characters. (I wish I did:( )

**Feelings**: Chapter 4; Subaru's Revenge:_Part 1_

The next morning, Mimiru woke up at 6:30. "Geez! I woke up early!" She said. Well, I have nothing better to do. I might as well log on to the world. Tsukasa probably won't be there because it's so early.

Seconds later Mimiru had materialized on the Mac Anu server. She was in front of the tree that Tsukasa had told her to meet him at. Someone was sitting under the tree. As Mimiru walked closer, she saw that it was Tsukasa.

"Tsukasa!?! What are you doing here so early?!?" Mimiru asked. Tsukasa turned around at the sound of Mimiru's voice. "Well...I got bored of walking around so I decided to wait for you." He replyed. Mimiru smiled at him.Good 'ol Tsukasa.She thought.

"Hey, Mimiru, There's an event going on, do you want to come with me?" Tsukasa asked. "Sure!" Mimiru said. Tsukasa stood up, and they headed for the chaos gate.

As they were walking through the crowded streets of Mac Anu, they heard a firmiliar voice behind them.

"Oh, Tsukasa." The voice said in a sing-song tone.

Mimiru stopped dead in her tracks.Subaru...She thought as she gritted her teeth.

Tsukasa turned around to face Subaru. "Hello Subaru." He said in an un-enthusiastic voice.

"Tsukasa, why don't you ditch this garbage," She said as she motioned to Mimiru, "and come to the event with me?" That was the last straw. MImiru spun around. "I am tired of you talking trash about me."((no pun intended.))Mimiru said as she clenched her fists."I'm not going to take this any more." Mimiru turned and walked away twords the chaos gate, and gated off to a random server.

"Wait, Mimiru!" Tsukasa yelled as she gated off. He was about to run after her, but a hand reached out and grabbed his sleave. The hand belonged to Subaru "Don't you want to go to the event with me?" Subaru asked. "No I don't." Tsukasa said, as he jerked his sleave out of her hand, and gated off to find Mimiru.

Subaru just stood there with a smirk on her face.You might find her Tsukasa, but it will be too late.

TO BE CONTINUED...

((Ha! Finally done! I hope you like it! I might just be nice enough to load part 2 imidiately! Part 2 will, sadly, be the last chapter. :( ))


	5. Subaru's revenge: part 2

HI! I am sooooooooooooooooooo sorry that I didn't update sooner! I have been swamped with school work XPI have had a MAJOR writer's block. I was going to wait to update untill i got 12 reveiws, but oh well! Sadly, this will be the last chapter :( I hope you all like it! I promise that this will be a long chapter!

'thinking' "talking" ((author's note's))

A/N: last chapter the ' 's did not work. I'm sorry about that.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own .hack, or any of the characters. I would like to, though....

Subaru will be very OOC in the chapter

**Feelings**: Chapter 4; Subaru's Revenge:_Part 2_

Mimru slashed at another monster, and it disappeared. She didn't know how long she had been out in that feild, battling monsters, nor did she care. Another swish, and another monster down. She thought that battling monsters might be a good way to get rid of her anger, and it was. Kind of.

Mimiru walked over to a rock and sat down on it to rest. She started crying, though she didn't know why. She buried her face in her hands and let her tears stream through her fingers. All she had been holding in was let out as she cried.

--------------------

Tsukasa appeared in a random feild. He had to find Mimiru. He had to.

He looked around him. It was a wide open feild. No Mimiru in sight. He decided to try another feild.

--------------------

When the tears finally stopped, she got up from her spot to fight some more monsters.

She was in a forest, so it was hard for her to manuver through the forest with her bulky sword. After walking for a minute of walking she came upon a clearing where she saw a data mass where a monster would come from. 'Finally.' She though, as she walked twords it, sword ready.

When the monster appeared a Mimiru had seen it, she nearly fell over laughing. 'What's a level 1 scare crow doing in an advanced feild?'Mmiru wondered. As if on cue, the scare crow shot out a fireball. Mimiru jumped to the side,the fireball narrowly missing her."AHHHHH!" She yelled as she tumbled into a bush.'Where did that come from? The scare crow? No...but could it be a glitch in the game?'

Another fireball jolted Mimiru from her thoughts.

"ARGH! HELP! SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP!" Mimiru yelled as she ran.

--------------------

Tsukasa appeared in a forest. 'Well, she's not here. 'Tsukasa thought, and was about to try another feild,when he heard something. It sounded like someone yelling. I wonder who that is? Tsukasa thought as he ran closer to the source of the sound.

As he got closer, he saw it was Mimiru. He was about to call her name, when he saw that she was being chased by a monster. He saw the monster shot fireballs at Mimiru. 'oh no! I have to save Mimiru!' Tsukasa thought.

--------------------

Mimiru ducked from yet another fireball thrown at her."Just leave me alone!" She yelled back at the scare crow. She tripped on a stone, and was about to fall to the ground when two hand grabbed her and pulled her behind a tree.

One of the hands clasped around her mouth, and Mimiru saw a confused scare crow run past the tree. When the hand finally dropped from her mouth, Mimiru turned to see who had saved her.

"Tsukasa!!!" Mimiru said as she swing her arms around his neck in an akward hug.

"But what happened to Subaru?" Mimiru asked.

"She decided to go find some one else to go to the event with her." Tsukasa said with a smirk on his face. Mimiru smiled at this.'He left Subaru to come find me!' She thought happily. "Hey," Tuskasa said, snapping Mimiru back to earth. "Let's go get rid of that monster."

--------------------

_Meanwhile, back in a dark ally in Mac Anu..._

'Mimiru will pay for taking Tsukasa away from me.' A person said in the shadows.((I'll give you one guess to who it is )) The person had hacked ((no pun intended)) into the CC Corperation's ((I think that's how you spell it)) data base, and had changed the data in one particular feild, where Mimiru and Tsukasa were at this very moment.

'I have put an unstopable monster in the feild, and with Mimiru out of the way,' at this thought the person smiled an evil smile,'Tsukasa will be all mine'

--------------------

"Are you ready?" Tsukasa asked Mimiru.

"Yep." She responded. She took out her sword.

"You know the plan?" Tsukasa asked.

"Yes, yes, I know the plan." She said and smiled.

"Great, 'cause here it comes!" Tsukasa said.

The two took their positions, as the scare crow came running at them, ready and waiting with a fireball. Before the scare crow could shoot it, Tukasa casted a Freezing Spell, causing the monster to...well...freeze. Next, Mimiru jumped forward at put all her strength into one powerful slice. Because of the monster's low level, it split in two and disappeared.

--------------------

Back in the shadows, a once smiling face now took on a sour look. 'How did they manage to get rid of monster?!? It was unbeatable!'

Just the all around the person, appeared the Silver Nights. "Ma'am your under arrest for tampering with CC Corperation data. You have the right to remain silent."

"What? You can't do this to me! I work for the CC Corperation!" The person yelled.

"Sorry Ma'am, It's our duty to arrest anyone who tampers with the Corperation's data." One of the Silver Nights said. The night took out silver hand cuffs, and attached them to the person's wrists. "Your coming with us."

'You haven't seen the last of me, Mimiru'Was the last thought the person had before being gated off by the Silver Nights.'I will find you...'

--------------------

"We make a great team, huh Mimiru?" Tsukasa asked after they had rested.

Mimiru smiled. "We sure do Tsukasa. Oh my gosh! What time is it? I have to log off, or my mom is going to be mad!" She said. She was about to log off when a hand grabbed her hand.

"Wait Mimiru," Tsukasa said "I'll see you tomarrow then, same place as today?"

"I'll be there." Mimiru said smiling. She leaned forward and kissed him before logging off waving bye to him.

Tsukasa's face was still red as he touched his lips where she had kissed him. "See you tomarrow then....Mimiru."

---------------------------------------

That's it! I'm done! I finally finnished the last chapter! Yay! There **_will_** be a sequil, so keep your eyes open! I think I messed up a little bit about the Silver Nights. Don't forget to reveiw! No flames please, constructive critisisim is o.k., though! Well, farewell for now my faithful readers!

wolfie


End file.
